heirs_of_the_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yayvin Dorza's Story
Yayvin Dorza crouched low. He was an item hunter, a risky job, but he knew what he wanted. Inside a small hole in a dusty valley, he adjusted his position with his blast rifle and out of habit, took out and put back in the materializer. Yayvin was bored after a few minutes of waiting. None of his operations took this long. Yayvin stared at his materializer and remembered how he had gotten it. It was year twenty of his life and he found it in a cargo crate on one of his missions. Not even many military soldiers of the thousands of planets had gotten a materializer, which could fit any gun. Yayvin admit to himself, he was lucky because he wasn't a soldier. What jolted himself out of his memories and into reality, was what he was waiting for. A small transport exiting a Vecrasteel door that was placed at the end of the valley. Yayvin had known that the planet Qon was hiding something, at least one thing, that would get Yayvin an upgrade or something to that extent, but now his suspicions were confirmed. A Vecrasteel door was a bit excessive for what Qon’s economic activity was; building material farming, Qonstone was the most sought out building material in the galaxy. But right now, Yayvin was not looking at a Qonstone pillar, he was looking at a good place to find something that some people were not willing to be let found. Yayvin looked at the door to see it close, that was good, he didn't want anyone to see him attack one of their transports. Yayvin looked through his blast rifle scope and took aim at the driver. Finally, Yayvin pulled the trigger and a succession of lasers erupted from his thin barrel. The driver went down and Yayvin realized that it wasn't on stun mode. He quickly changed it as the transport went careening out of its intended path. Yayvin ducked down and creeped over to the transport. He noticed that the driver had a now sandy armor he hadn't seen before. Whoever ran this operation, whatever the operation was, was not an old threat, if it was a threat, to the Galaxy. This was newer. Yayvin looked through the transport’s cargo and saw several large and long boxes. He opened them to reveal several weapons. The first box had blast rifles with long barrels, the other, pistols, and the last had thin sabers. A weapon producer on an innocent planet. A perfect place where no one would suspect it being there. Yayvin needed to investigate more, after all if there were more weapons, he would be able to raid the place and sell them to other planets. He would get a profit and there's nothing more someone wants in the harsh Galaxy than profit. Yayvin donned the driver’s armor and he started up the basic transport’s controls. He headed back to the Vecrasteel doors. Once he got there, he stopped, with the engines revving in wait of being used. Yayvin looked at the controls again and saw a button that looked very promising. If he could open the doors, he would be able to see what type of get-rich-off-of-selling-weapons scheme these thugs were formulating. Yayvin pressed the button and miraculously, the doors opened. But the doors had opened before the button had been pressed. A man walked out with his arms crossed, “What are you waiting for, get moving, we need to get those weapons to the ship! Do you know how much this is important to-” Yayvin realized that a high pitched noise was getting louder. And the man with the crossed arms had his eyes wide. Yayvin looked down and saw that a compartment had opened up on the transport and a small canister with a dome facing the front had come out. Blinking on the control screen had the green lettering stating, ‘Terrain Rocket Launching’ Yayvin was about to say, ‘Uh oh’ but the rocket launched and a massive explosion resonated throughout the canyon, blowing Yayvin and the man away from the Vecrasteel doors. Yayvin got up after a while of pain and ringing in his ears. He looked over at the man to see that he was dead. The armor must have saved Yayvin life, he presumed, and he decided to keep on wearing it. Yayvin walked into the remnants of the inside of the cave behind the Vecrasteel doors. After the smoke cleared, Yayvin could see what could have been a factory. The terrain missile on the transport must have been set on high because of the rocky terrain on Qon and Yayvin had annihilated the inside. The Vecrasteel doors were still there though.Yayvin inspected the factory more and he saw more weapons, weapons he had not seen before, and even new vehicles that were now either crushed by some cave-ins or blown apart by the missile. Whatever this was, it was supposed to be big. Yayvin looked over at a set of computer monitors over by the door and on a remaining cracked screen, was a map of the valley with a red dot blinking in the middle of it and a red dot at the beginning of the valley. Yayvin looked over and saw the transport lying upside down in the middle of the valley. Yayvin assumed that the blinking red dot was the transport and the other red dot was a ship he hadn't seen on his way in. Yayvin pulled out a small red handheld device with a radar like screen and a button below it. He pressed it, and an X appeared on the screen, Soon, a thundering noise entered the valley and his ship, a rare Z class Fame, landed outside the doors of the factory. The landing gears activated and the common ladder leading into an open hatch underneath the ship came down. Yayvin jogged over to it and climbed up into his ship, named the Infamy. He strolled over to the cockpit doors and they opened up to the horizontally positioned pill shaped cockpit. Yayvin sat down in the leather chairs and lifted off, heading for the outside of the valley. It took some time, because nonschooner Galleon ships were regularly large and normally carried at least one schooner ship inside of it. Except Yayvin had advanced the engines to go faster than a normal Z class Fame Galleon would go and the Infamy got there quicker than other Fames. Yayvin looked around to see that he couldn't find any ships at the opening of the canyon. Why he was so curious, he didn't know, but he kept on looking. Finally, he spotted a small shape on the ground below and saw a large schooner ship, painted with camouflage, something illegal in this solar system. Yayvin landed and got out of the hatch by jumping, instead of using the ladder. He crouched again, the schooner ship, yet another unknown class of vehicle had it’s loading ramp down. Yayvin moved in closer with his gun and eventually got close enough to the ramp that he went inside the vehicle. He noticed several boxes, the ones he had seen on the transport inside the storage area at the back of the ship. He walked forward and opened up the door. Suddenly, he realized that most of the ship was storage and instead of seeing the stale light that most schooners have, he saw actual light, from the cockpit. A pilot with a helmet similar to the transport driver’s helmet, nodded, and asked, “All finished with the crates? We need to get these to Cutria then. The pilot looked out at the exterior of the ship and saw the Infamy docked a little farther off. The pilot looked at Yayvin, either in suspicion, or in urgency. Before he could say anything, Yayvin stunned him and headed off to his ship. He had enough information, to Cutria. Now Yayvin had strayed off the path of finding any object that would benefit him, and onto a path of curiosity. Category:All Pages